As network technologies develop, users have more and more demands for video calls. In addition to application in entertainment, Video calls are extensively employed in practical work, e.g., application scenarios for remote guidance like remote maintenance, remote medical care, etc.
During a remote guidance utilizing a video call, in addition to communication via video or audio instant conversations, a user may perform annotation operations on a picture obtaining from the video call, which allows explaining problems more exactly and visually during the process of remote guidance.
However, existing annotating methods are mostly applied to scenarios involving one-to-one annotation guidance. Usually, a user annotates a picture on a terminal. Upon completion of annotating, a picture containing annotation is formed and sent out by the terminal. Such methods cannot be applied to a scenario in which multiple users annotate simultaneously, and therefore cannot meet the users' demands.